Monsters & Lovers
by SonnySpears15xx
Summary: "Fiona Woods" is a sixteen year old girl. She lives with her mother but soon moves in with her father in Washington. She starts to go through her ups & downs when she falls in love with a boy but he has a SECRET that can ruin EVERYTHING!


MONSTERS & LOVERS

Miley Cyrus as "Fiona Woods"

Robert Pattinson as "Edward Cullen"

Taylor Lautner as "Ben Wallace"

Ashley Tisdale as "Jenni Woods"

& MORE..

* * *

MONSTERS & LOVERS - Season 1 - Ep. 1 - "Pilot

_The Name's "Fiona Woods". I have blonde long hair. I live in Atlanta, Georgia. I'm 16 years old & I'm moving to Waterfalls, Washington WITH MY FATHER! My mother & father are divorced. They've been since 3 years I've been staying with my mother "Sally Woods" for these past few years. I would only see my father "Robert Woods" on Holidays or Birthdays. I have an older sister named "Jenni Woods". She's 17. She is gonna stay with my mother.. Her & my father don't really get a long that well… See the reason that my mother & father divorced is because Jenni Woods caught my father cheating on my mom with another woman. Jenni kept it a secret for almost a whole year until her & my dad had an argument… She couldn't take keeping the secret anymore.. So she finally told my mother!_

_I never knew about it until she told her. I was mad at my dad for those couple of years but life moves on & I started to really miss after he moved away.. We still talk though on the phone everyday! It's been a rough couple of years ever since the divorce. But finally everything is starting to get better! My mother has a boyfriend named "William". Jenni is getting ready to head to college this year.. Now I'm moving in with my father for a couple months. I've been begging my mom to let me move with him for a couple months.. I bothered her so much that she finally said "YES"!_

_I also have a boyfriend.. I MEAN HAD A BOYFRIEND! His name is "Ben Wallace"! We called it quits a week ago since i found out that I'm moving… We need to spend some time apart! Need to meet & see other people for a bit then if we feel the same way about each other.. I guess we'll see from there…_

_0CTOBER 3RD 2011 - SUNDAY_

_I just got out of the airplane. It's about 4:00! It's a sundayI just got in the airport.. now I'm looking for Robert aka My father! I call him by his first name ever since he cheated on my mother. It don't feel right calling him "DAD"! I'm not trying to be mean or anything.. It's just the way that I FEEL.._

_I soon walk around & I see a nice young lady with brunette hair, big lips & with beautiful blue eyes.. She looks about in her early 30's & she's holding up a sign that says "FIONA WOODS" on it.. I soon walk up to her. "Are you Fiona?" The lady says to her. "Yes.. I am! Who R U?" I ask her. "I'm "Tina Gold".. I'm your father's fiance?" Tina says to Fiona with a big smile. "What? Are you talking about my father.. ROBERT WOODS! He can't be engaged! He never would have done that to me.. He would have told me! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Fiona says while being very mad & confused. "We wanted it to be a surprise… SO SURPRISE!" Tina says to her with excitement. Fiona soon groans. "Why didn't he come then?" Fiona asks her. "He was stuck at work… So he sent me to come & pick you up?" Tina says to her with a smile. "Come on.. Let's go…" Tina says to her then they start walking to the doors to head outside!_

_Tina & I are now in the car driving to Robert's house.. I'm so mad at my father for still dating this girl Tina after all we been through. "So…" Tina says to Fiona. "What?" Fiona says with some anger. "How's Atlanta?" Tina asked her. "Don't pretend that you like me.. cause i hate you! so just drive this car.. shut up & act like this conversation never happened… K!" Fiona says very madly. Tina just has a really shocked face & not knowing what to say.._

_40 MINUTES LATER_

_I had to speak my mind. I was too mad. Were almost there & I'm just really blown out of my mind. I can't believe any of this. Tina & I get out of the car then Tina goes inside the house leaving me all alone while i get my bags out of the car… [Fiona soon Groans madly] I soon open the door to the house & drag my suitcases & bags inside. When I look up, I soon see my father.. "Hey!" He said with a big grin. Fiona soon rolls her eyes. "Yeah where's my room?" Fiona asked him while holding the handles to her suitcases. "Upstairs to the left… Want me to help you?" Robert asked her. "No thanks.. I got it?" Fiona says with a mean attitude. I soon head upstairs then go to my room.. I walk in & i see purple & blue everywhere? Those are my favorite colors but didn't want to give Robert the pleasure of success.. He soon walks upstairs to my room with a mean face. "Why are you so mad?" Robert asked her. "Maybe because of "TINA"! MAYBE BECAUSE YOUR ENGAGED? How come you never told me DADDD! Why would you do this to me.. I HATE HER! After ALL I have been through.. & you would wanna marry the girl that you CHEATED ON MOM WITH?" Fiona said while crying. "What do you want me to do? You want me to say I'm sorry! Cause I'm not! I love her, Fiona!" Robert says to her. "DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF… JUST GO AWAY!" Fiona Yells at him! Robert just stands there being shocked as could be. "I SAID GO AWAY!" Fiona Yells!_

_I tried to take it all in but i couldn't! It was just too much for me.. I don't know what to do with myself! I didn't want to be in this mess! There divorced ruined Jenni & I's lives! It hurt us more than ever… I'm just gonna have to ignore Robert for a bit? Tomorrow's my first day at school.. I guess well see how it goes?_

_OCTOBER 4TH 2011 - MONDAY_

_I am now on the bus. On my way.. to my first day of school.. This girl with short brunette hair walks up to me & says.._

_"Hi! I'm Gwen Johnson… Are you new to Washington?" Gwen says to her very nicely. "Yeah.." Fiona said. "Cool.. Can i sit with you?" Gwen asked her. Fiona takes in a deep breath. "Sure why not…?" Fiona said while she moves a lil bit to make some room for Gwen._

_2 Hours Later - History Class_

_Fiona soon walks in the classroom. Fiona soon knocks on the door. "Sorry, I'm late… I got a lil lost?" Fiona said to the teacher. "Are you Mrs. Feller?" Fiona asked the teacher. "Yes? You must me Fiona Woods? Everyone Meet "Fiona Woods"! She's a new student here at "Waterfalls High"! "Hi?" Fiona says to the classroom with sarcasm & waving her hand. "You could take a seat next to Edward Cullen!" Mrs. Feller says._

_I soon walked up to my seat next to Edward Cullen! All I see is a guy with messed up Brown hair, Golden Brown Eyes, With a skinny body! I soon sit down next to him…_

_"Hi, I'm Fiona? You must be Edward?.." Fiona said as she took a seat. "You must be Fiona?" Edward said with a smirk. "Nice to meet you…" Edward soon said to her._

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
